


Tante 忐忑

by Lunatiion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Drug Use, Eventual Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Self-Harm, eventual kuroken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatiion/pseuds/Lunatiion
Summary: "I'm Alone"





	1. Chapter 1

Lonely is just one word chosen to represent so much  
To tell of feelings inside that the senses cannot touch

Lonely can be in the teardrops on a bereaved person’s cheek  
Lonely can be in the silence of sorrows too deep to speak

Lonely can haunt a deserted room that Laughter once made proud  
Lonely surrounds you when you’re alone or finds you in a crowd

Lonely is heard in echoed footsteps of a departing friend  
Lonely penetrates the solitude of nights that will not end

Lonely will not listen to the pleadings of a broken heart  
Lonely stays and torments until new Love shatters it apart   
Lonely Is Just One Word - Mary Havran


	2. Chapter 2

Kenma couldn't help but listen in from his game, hearing the commotion at the table It didn't take long for kenma to figure out it was kuroo talking.

“Levs having a party after practice, we’re inviting some of the Fukurodani team! You guys have to come” kenma inwardly cringed at the thought. A party? How am i going to get out of this, I need to go, go, go he was snapped out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder and several pairs of eyes on him causing him to flinch. “Kenma?”

“I’m sorry Kuro-san could you repeat that?” he whispered looking down at his hands that were set firmly in his lap. 

“Lunch is over, are you coming?” kuroo gave him a wavering grin, Hand still resting on his shoulder.

“Yes kuro-san i just need to phone my mom, I'll meet you in the gym” Kenma got up in a hurry collecting his things and rushing out of the cafeteria before anyone could question him.  
Making his way down the halls which was already bare of students, He sent a quick text to his mom telling her he’s sick. He wasn't entirely wrong.

Hearing the familiar voices of none other than kuroo and tsukkiyama themselves, kenma took off in a sprint to the nearest Exit. He ran until he made it to a trail. /I can make it to my house from here/ the trail consisted of an old but still robust red bridge that stretches over a deep and clear lake, the entire area was boxed in by trees and off to the side of the bush was a tiny trail bare of any grass due to kuro and kenmas ceaseless traveling over it. The path crossed a tea house long shutdown and at the end, The street in which kenma and kuroo lived.

Setting his bag down and leaning over the side of the bridge he looked down, the water was like hundreds of scattered crystals gleaming up at him. The more the blonde concentrated, the more details of the pond he could make out. The fish swimming by and the rocks being thrown by the current. He watched the raindrops left on the trees from the previous night fall off into the water, creating ripples.

His calm moment was cut short by an agitating ringing coming from his phone. Kenma stalled for a moment trying to decide if it would be worth picking up, deciding it wouldn't be wise someone and god forbid he miss a phone call from his mother. He picked up without checking the caller iD and went stiff when he heard Tetsouro’s frantic voice on the other end. 

 

“Kenma! Where are you?” 

“I’m fine kuro, My mom wanted me home today” He huffed out a laugh leaning against the side of the bridge again. 

“Okay kenma, i’ll come over before the party to see you then!” Kuro shouted into the phone in excitement. 

Kenma was about to say something when he heard a Familiar but far away voice. “Kuro, let's go we don't have much time” 

“Heh sorry kenma i've got to go but i'll see you later” kuros voice was cut off by a sharp beep.

Sighing he collected his bag and headed further up the trail, passing the old teahouse all the way to his backyard.


End file.
